Bond of Blood
by ScorpTails9001
Summary: The story of the reforming of Organization XIII.
1. Chapter 1

Bond of Blood Chapter 1:The Initiation It was a cold stormy night as the young woman stepped out of the store into to the cold rain, a blank look in her eyes. She was no ordinary girl. Her eyes were a stoming blue-gray; she had four red markings, like large pointed scratches on each of her cheeks and two of the same markings on her forehead pointing downward. But that was not what made her special. She is a Nobody, a being born when someone who has an incredibly strong heart becomes a heartless. When that happens, a Nobody forms, a sort of a second form of them. She walked onwards to her home, thinking about her origins, very confused about memories she doesn't know how they got there, when a young man, clothed in a black trench coat with the hood drawn up, walked out of the darkness, an eerie aura given off from him. His orange eyes glistened like smoldering embers, making her stop and wonder. Who was he? Suddenly he stopped, and then gave her a look that said perfectly, "Come over here." She immediately turned the other way, but then he was right next to her, his hood pulled off to show neon green hair, and a pale face, then said to her, "You seek answers." He spoke with a velvety sweetness in his voice. He seemed to have a calmness, even caring in his tone. He created four letters of white light. However to her they were backwards, unable for her to read. "I can give you purpose in your life." Then he did a simple backhanding flick and the letters started spinning at a dizzying speed. Then he snapped his fingers, then a large yellow X appeared, and the letters stopped suddenly, then combined together to form a word. It was, just like the other word, backwards, however, it was decipherable, and the woman sounded out the word. "N-Naxan." "That is right, your new name, should you choose to accept it." He stated in a casual manner. "M-m-my Na-a-ame?" she stuttered out. She really had never thought about a name, she just sort of came into existence and she had no idea how it happened. Some thought she was mute, but she just never could find her voice. Until now of course "What do you want with me?" she demanded. "Your help that's all," another voice said, and another man stepped out of the gloom, he was much different. Whereas the green haired boy seemed kindly and calm, the newcomer had a forceful voice, full with anger and irritation. His eyes were a bloody red, his hair falling upon his face, pitch black with violent streaks of red interspaced within. "We need you, you need us. We can benefit each other." "Shut up Xayon!" the green haired boy said to the black haired one. His name was Zayon, whatever that meant. He pushed the angry one away then said with determined calmness, "My name's Mawillix, that's my brother Xayon spelled X-a-y-o-n, and I'm looking for people like you, people like US, to help out." "W-what do you mean, 'People like me?' I'm not like you. I am me! No one else!" she exclaimed, not liking where this conversation was going. Mawillix let out a sigh. "I mean, don't you wonder what your purpose IS. Where you come from, why you exist?" She looked confused, even scared, so he let himself become more honest, showing his true side. "You're a Nobody. Like us, you are a being born when somebody, who has an exceptionally strong heart, is claimed by the darkness. When that happens, a new being, a nobody, is formed." Mawillix said to the girl. He seemed caring, kind, the polar opposite of his brother, who was callous and cold-hearted. Maybe she could get used to it. "Naxan. I could get used to that." She said with a pleasant tone. She liked the sound of it. "Besides," she thought to herself "Mawillix is really interesting, and I could get used to Xayon. So why not give it a whirl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bond of Blood Chapter 2: The Choosing After the initial meeting, Mawillix decided to burn a little time before heading back to the abandoned warehouse where they had set up base. He had never realized that this simple city, so unaware that it had potential for takeover, had been totally ignored, even though it was so close to the world that he wanted to go to, that legend of worlds, The World That Never Was. By the time he had finished his musings, he was already at the townsquare, suddenly becoming aware of the commotion. He, because of his odd looks that would get him noticed very quickly, decided to get away from the commotion of the event, whatever it was, as to be not noticed. He pulled a smoke bomb from his sleeve, activated a simple Fire spell, and lobbed the small explosive into the middle of the crowd. The weapon hit its mark, and instantly it started spouting smoke. The distraction provided him with a moment to escape. He teleported away to a lesser known part of town, a little more shady section, but if you know where to go, you could get anything you like. He went into a small, discrete inn where he had done business before, and walked up to the keeper of the business and said to him, keeping his tone to one used for more serious business, "Word on the street is that you have things that the normal shops wouldn't consider carrying. Weapons that you can't get normally. Or for that matter, legally." "What's it too ya, you a guard or sometin'?" the gruff man said to him, not knowing who this guy was. He was cautious about anything suspicious, and this guy made him uneasy, since he wouldn't show his face. A sure sign that he was hiding something, and for a guy who dealt in the black market, he knew that keeping a poker face around unknown people, especially if you are trying to prevent an invasion. Mawillix smiled underneath the hood of his coat, feeling the fear eminnating off of the dealer. He pulled off his hood, exposing his features, his eyes almost glowing in the low light. "All I want to know is," he grinned, knowing the dealer was near pissing his pants from the surprise, "where can a guy get a good weapon, a really good weapon, for a good price, without anyone, especially the guards, trying to interfere?" The dealer let out an audible sigh of relief, thanking his good fortune that it was one of his favorite customers. "Thank the gods, what a relief, can I getcha anything sir?" "Well, a nice, warm ale, would be good, and maybe something to eat?" He knew that this was a time to celebrate, but he knew to take it slowly, so that business could take place in a more relaxed state. The inn keeper, who had already revealed himself as a dealer of illegal weaponry, immediately ran off to get the food and the drinks. Unbeknownst to the owner of the pub, Mawillix immediately felt a shift in temperature, and instantly knew his brother Xayon was here, watching him. He could also sense the girl's presence, both nearby, waiting. "Guys," he said offhandedly, making sure that the dealer was thoroughly distracted, "if you wanted a drink, you could have just said. Now get outta the cold before that guy gets back here." Xayon immediately stepped out of the cold into the pub, and said with a tone of disgust, "How did I know I would find you here, relaxing in this filth, while I was trying to contact you for the last fifteen minutes." He ignored his brothers rants, while looking over the newest addition among the ranks, Naxan. She was shivering, unbeknown to his cold-hearted brother, who had adjusted to the cold climate, naturally enjoying the chill. "Naxan, your freezing aren't you?" He took of his coat, exposing his Adonis-like body, even though he had a slight fear of exposure, he overcame his fear for her sake. She was cold as ice, her skin feeling like chilled glass, barely aware of her surroundings. As soon as the coat touched her skin, the warmth from his coat felt like a godsend, returning the life to her body. Slowly her steel-blue eyes became bright again. "T-thanks man, that helped." Suddenly, all the candles went out, sending the pub into darkness, and he heard a loud roar. "RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!" " Oh fuck. Not now." Mawillix said to himself, getting into a battle position. They had but one choice, fight their way out. "Xayon you know the drill. Be prepared for anything. We don't know what we're facing here." He didn't want to have to summon his Keyblades in front of her, but with the Heartless closing in, he had no choice. There was a flash of blood-red light, and knowing that Xayon was ready, he summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper, two of the most famous Keyblades in existence, and fused them in the middle, preparing for an act he liked to call simply, "The Dance." In an instant, he jumped and struck like quicksilver, in a masterful dance, striking quickly and powerfully, rending the Heartless to pieces, whilst Xayon, using his blade, The Sword of Eternal Damnation, which was a modified Keyblade of a sort, ripped through his enemies with a fury and a passion for destruction, sending the Heartless into the abyss. When they finished the quick-paced, destructive dance, they lit the candles and sat down back at the table, and quickly acted like they didn't just kill 25 Heartless apiece. Naxan, after getting over the initial shock of seeing the murder of more than 50 Heartless, wondered about who she had decided to keep company with. Xayon sat up straighter, noticing her signs of worry, immediately prepared to speak, to calm her down, when their host approached, very flustered with the intimidating Adonis figured man who had removed his coat and summoned two of the most powerful Keyblades in existance, the MORE intimidating and possibly dangerous young man with the blood-red eyes and sword that looked like it was eternally stained with blood, yet entranced with the petite young woman with steel-blue eyes that looked on with the look of a young child trying to figure out her purpose in life. He then asked quickly, to avoid possible conflict, "So, you still want any food, or do you want to, uh, get down to business." He looked cautious, knowing that any being that could wield a Keyblade, let alone TWO, is not smart to get into a fight with. "Can you give us a moment sir." Xayon asked, ready to attack if anything showed up again. "G-g-g-gladly sir, just carry on." He had a small revolver he carried with him at all times, but he had a feeling that that wouldn't be that useful against those two. "Now, what is the purpose of being here, if you don't mind me asking. Because if you did this just to annoy us, I will gladly leave with her so that you can't screw around any more, because we have to start her training." He had a hint of contempt in his voice, having not had much to do during the time he was there, except kill some Heartless. He was getting bored, and tired, but mostly bored. "Simple." Mawillix said to his brother, knowing he was going to have to spill the beans to him eventually. "I'm simply procuring some weapons for her to try out. So that she can help us out." He leaned back his chair, relaxing and taking a sip out of the flagon that he had procured from the counter during the fight, and no one had noticed it. After savoring the sweet, rich taste of the beverage, their host returned with a large bundle cradled in his arms. He stammered, seeing that they had not dispelled their weapons. "H-how about we start with something simple. You see I have this Mythril sword, and" Mawillix stopped him mid-sentence. "We'll take all the weapons you have to test them out ourselves. How much?" Mawillix started to take out his bag of Gil, ready to pay for whatever his brother was going to bargain out of him. "Well altogether, every weapon you say?" They nodded together, waiting for him to give the price. "10,000, AND I'll throw in my Keychain collection." Xayon calmly thought it over, knowing that this guy was giving them a bargain compared to buying all these weapons legally, what with the paperwork and whatnot, but considered that they would need as many weapons as they could muster, yet he, for a moment, considered knocking the man out and taking the weapons by force, but decided to not get into trouble with the law. Then with a sigh, he told him very simply, "Deal." They gave the man 10,000 Gil, and he immediately gave them the weapons, and a box containing some of the finest looking Keychains imaginable. "Thanks, oh and by the way." Mawillix flicked his hand, and the innkeeper fell instantly fell into a dreamless sleep, where he would not remember the meeting. Then, opening the dark corridor, they walked away with the new weapons, ready to begin training.


End file.
